<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i do by gojosatoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616090">all i do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosatoru/pseuds/gojosatoru'>gojosatoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, baker chigiri, kunigiri, literally just pining kunigami, nagi appears too shhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosatoru/pseuds/gojosatoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kunigami began to fidget his hands under the gaze, "uh-"</p><p>"where have you been?! you disappeared for a whole week! i thought i fucked up your danish or something and you were mad! i went crazy over it!"</p><p>"oh," </p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"did you miss me?"</p><p>**discontinued indefinitely**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunigami Rensuke/Chigiri Hyoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. his fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHERES MY MUTHAFUCKIN KUNIGIRI STANS AT?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kunigami rensuke was the type of person who had to leave his room to study or he'd never get any work done. however, as of late, even leaving his all-too-comfortable dorm hasn't been enough to keep him focused on his studies.</p><p> </p><p><em>it's the red-haired baker's fault</em>, kunigami settled.</p><p> </p><p>it was the way his brightly colored hair curled every so slightly around his shoulders. kunigami used to think it was dyed to be that vibrant but one morning, before a rather important exam, there was an older woman helping the young baker prepare for the day and she had the same vivid red curls scooped into a black clip. the way they interacted— gentle shoves, snide remarks, and frequent references to shared childhood experiences— made him realize that was the baker's older sister.</p><p> </p><p>but even on the days, the petite man's hair was tied back in a tight ponytail (he did a lot of running back to the oven on these days, rensuke noticed, seeing as he was just a blur of red once a week) he was still as distracting as ever. his flawless fawn colored skin contrasted against his intense eyes in the most captivating way. and if that wasn't enough to garner your attention, he had these impossibly long eyelashes that framed his round eyes and could probably work as an a/c system if he blinked fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>he bounced around behind the counter in the early mornings, setting up the display and baking the new treats for the day. in the evenings, he'd usually see him leaning over a tiered cake or an array of cupcakes. kunigami found himself staring whenever he laid eyes on the baker's extremely focused expression. he watched his steady hands guide the frosting around the dessert like a needle in a record and noticed his small smile would form like clockwork when it was all said and done.</p><p> </p><p>his love for baking was as clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>kunigami has class from ten to three during the week and football practice from twelve to five on the weekends (ego was not known for being the most considerate coach), so he's never seen what goes on during the afternoon at the bakery. therefore, he typically stopped by before or after his classes or, on occasion, after a particularly taxing weekend game. </p><p> </p><p>today was one of those occasional days.</p><p> </p><p>every muscle in his body was heavy and he was dying to just lay down in bed and let the time pass, but he knew that would quickly turn into a long nap and then he'd definitely get nothing done for the rest of the day. he decided that if he at least went to the bakery, he'd probably get (maybe) two things done and that two was better than zero.</p><p> </p><p>he didn't even change out of his jersey, instead he just tugged on his tracksuit, grabbed his backpack, and told reo he was going out to study.</p><p> </p><p>the bell above the door chimed as he pushed it open. there wasn't a line so kunigami stepped up to the register. the familiar cashier with a blunt bob and a crooked nametag that read 'hisako' was scribbling down something on a green slip of paper as she began her introduction.</p><p> </p><p>"hi, welcome to sugar, spice, and— oh, hey! how are you? do you want your usual?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, that'd be great," he reached for his wallet, "i'm fine, how are you?"</p><p> </p><p>she took the card he was holding out, "i'm good. you sound tired,"</p><p> </p><p>"i leave for five seconds and you're insulting our regulars?"</p><p> </p><p>she jumped as the red headed baker passed behind her, "n-no!"</p><p> </p><p>"i'm messing with you," he laughed and she relaxed,the man set down the bowl of flour he was holding and nodded in kunigami's direction, "i'll have your order out to you in a minute,"</p><p> </p><p>"thank you,"</p><p> </p><p>"sorry," she mumbled, handing back his debit card, "if i did insult you—"</p><p> </p><p>kunigami scoffed it off, "it's fine, you didn't insult me. not to mention, i am tired; my team and i just barely won a grueling game that went into overtime."</p><p> </p><p>the cashier nodded, "ohh...well, at least you guys won, congrats!"</p><p> </p><p>"thanks," he smiled, going to wait at the end of the counter.</p><p> </p><p>it was hard to rejoice when ego told them that he considers 'this a loss, because of how embarrassing it was'. a few teammates looked like they wanted to disagree, but when they only managed to win by one lousy goal in overtime, it was hard to argue that they were the better team.</p><p> </p><p>"i'll bring it out to you," the baker commented over his shoulder, hair falling over his back.</p><p> </p><p>instead of bothering with his suddenly dry mouth, kunigami just nodded and sat at his usual table.</p><p> </p><p>his table faced the front counter— which did not help his lack of focus, but he didn't have the self-discipline to sit somewhere facing the other way— and had a window next to it. once he settled in, hismath textbook and corresponding worksheet took up most of the table space, deterring him from studying even more.</p><p> </p><p>as if he could hear his wandering thoughts, the young baker was suddenly towering over him with a small to-go bag in one hand and his order in the other.</p><p> </p><p>"you come here a lot," he kicked out the chair across from kunigami so he could sit. he took his tea and danish from off the serving platter and set them down in front of the textbook.</p><p> </p><p>"o-oh, yeah, i-"</p><p> </p><p>"don't feel bad, we appreciate our regulars! thank you for always stopping by,"</p><p> </p><p>he looked down at the sheets in between them, "oh? is this calculus? i just took that class last semester!"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i have the midterm soon and i'm not exactly looking forward to it,"</p><p> </p><p>the baker laughed, "look on the bright side, you're always nose deep in a book studying when you're here, there's no way you could flunk it!"</p><p> </p><p>if only it was that simple.</p><p> </p><p>"thanks," kunigami felt his face blush ever so slightly and bit at his inner cheek, "i appreciate it,"</p><p> </p><p>the bell above the front door rang and he whipped around to see who it was, "i'll be with you in just a minute, sir!"</p><p> </p><p>"well if during your studying you want to take a break, i packed this with some new recipes. it's on the house but next time you come in, let me know if you liked any of them," he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"thank you,"</p><p> </p><p>the baker waved it off on his way back to the front, "don't mention it!"</p><p> </p><p>when kunigami picked up the bag, tiny lettering caught his attention:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>congrats on your win, enjoy!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-chigiri :)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>yeah, it's definitely the red-haired baker's fault</em>, kunigami settled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>help i haven't posted any of my actual writing on here ever and im scared. anyways this'll probably be like 5k and 5 chapters max. sorry this chapter was boring ngl but next one should be up sometime this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. whirlwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gratuitous "sorry, my shirt flew away" scene lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it had been five days since chigiri had last seen his favorite customer with vivid ginger hair and it was bothering him more than he'd like to admit. he could distract himself into overlooking a few days, but a week was <em>bothersome</em> for some reason.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>i probably messed up his order last time and didn't even realize it, and now he's upset because he paid good money for it. that's the only logical reason for his sudden disappearance.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>the baker that was usually too busy to care what happened at the front end, now jolted and glanced up everytime the doorbell rang. him staying past his scheduled shift for the past three days was another useless line he casted into the sea of hope, in addition to working through most of his breaks, just in case the unnamed man came through the door. </p><p>chigiri felt like a dog waiting for his owner to come home— it was embarrassing, especially considering he didn't even know his full name.</p><p>the baker even had the beginnings of stress acne painfully poking forth on his forehead, which made him embarrassed to pull his hair up tight— he was known for his hair and clear skin, he worked hard to keep those in peak condition.</p><p>his eldest sister, hikari, who worked as the on-duty manager for half of the week, even picked up on it.</p><p>despite being locked away in the back office for most of her shift, lately she has found the time to bump his shoulder and remind him of the painfully obvious: "hyo, pull your hair up or get a net."</p><p>and he'd mumble back a half-assed, "sorry, i forgot," even though he most definitely did<em> not</em> forget, and he would be damned if one of <em>his</em> creations had a single hair touch them; he might be frazzled, but he'd never be <em>that</em> horrid on the job.</p><p>nonetheless, the interaction usually ended in him throwing on one of the baker's hats he found a tad bit ridiculous simply to hide his forehead.</p><p>and unfortunately, his other sister was also picking up on his shorter replies and subtle irritation. however, unlike hikari, hina (the shop's manager on fridays) was more of a prodder.</p><p>(at his age, he was beyond wondering why his siblings were so <em>damn</em> observant and actually just resorted to praying that they would have other issues to worry about that didn't include him, just this once. of course, that plan failed him today.)</p><p>"i haven't seen that one guy in a few days, you know, the one with the spiky hair..." she gestured the shape of the man's puff of hair, "didn't you talk to him sometimes? did you scare him away?" </p><p>he worked the dough into a flat square with a rolling pin, "rarely, he's always studying so i mind my business. last time he was here i gave him some new recipes to try for free and that was it. if that scared him off, i must be a way worse baker than i thought,"</p><p>"well..." his sister shrugged and tilted her head, making her younger brother scoff defensively.</p><p>"shut up!"</p><p>hina burst out laughing and he whipped her with the towel hanging out of his apron pocket.</p><p>"i'm kidding, i'm kidding!"</p><p>the younger of the two frowned but continued to work the dough. it had been sitting in the freezer since yesterday and was as dense as a boulder, as a result, maneuvering it took a lot of strong, deliberate movements. making croissants was deemed a saturday task most weeks, but he was ahead of his schedule by a day for no reason in particular.</p><p>"hey," his sister tapped his hat, "ariana just called in sick, so you'll be by yourself on the front end from three o'clock to close. do you want me to do any of the baking so you can focus on the register? i can call in hisako but-"</p><p>"it's fine, i got it."</p><p>hina reluctantly agreed before returning to her  office.</p><p>chigiri sighed and started tapping his foot against the cold tile floor; he was irritated and didn't want to acknowledge it, which irritated him more.</p><p>he was a full-time student and (essentially) a full-time employee at his family's shop, chigiri knew better than anyone that he didn't really have the time to be a hopeless romantic on the side, as well.</p><p>(but he was and that's what upset him so much.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•••</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>now, the sixth day was different because that was the day chigiri realized he was, in his own words, a dumbass.</p><p>it was a typical late spring saturday afternoon, with flowers in bloom and a moody overcast that hid the sun. </p><p>he was sat in the top row of bleachers at his university's football field wearing one of his favorite knit sweaters that was too big for him in every way, patiently waiting for number 6 to walk out on the grassy field. </p><p>nagi seishiro. the white haired football sensation that only ever joined their school's football team because chigiri nagged him to do something with that weird footwork ability of his. in complete honesty, the red head didn't think he'd actually do it, because if there was one thing chigiri knew about sei, it was that he didn't like unnecessary work.</p><p>sei was the only son of the family that ran 'nagi's fruits'. since the beginning, they have supplied the bakery with its fresh fruits, so the two sons naturally became friends over the years. to this day, seishiro and hyoma are the closest of friends and they wouldn't have it any other way (though nagi will claim he just likes the free treats).</p><p>so going to one of nagi's football games wasn't <em>abnormal</em>, in fact, since he felt responsible for getting him into football, he tried to go to as many games as he could.</p><p>and chigiri knew this game was the beloved 'crosstown classic' that every team on campus looked forward, so the large turnout wasn't the alarming part either.</p><p>but what <em>did</em> catch the baker by surprise, from his spot in the bleachers, was the regular from the bakery walking out onto the field like he owned it, clad in the other team's uniform.</p><p>despite seeing him in the same stupid jersey and discussing football with him not even a full week ago, the thought never crossed chigiri's mind.</p><p>
  <em>i'm a fucking dumbass. of course he plays for tohoku what other school is close enough to mine for him to come the bakery every day?</em>
</p><p>the man was easy to spot with his orange-ish hair that distinctly contrasted his crisp white jersey and blue shorts. he held himself high with a calm confidence that could be felt by everyone in a 100 mile radius.</p><p>even though his team was full of guys with intimidating auras (<em>what was their coach teaching them?</em>), he radiated a calm confidence that made him draw attention like a magnet.</p><p>his face was stoic as they strutted out in a single line. the announcer called out their starting line up one by one and that's when he learned that the man, kunigami, was their fearless striker. </p><p>
  <em>well...that makes sense.</em>
</p><p>anyone with eyes could tell that he belonged on the field and that he was the one who brought the team together.</p><p>nagi's team walked out soon after, wearing their black and gold uniforms, and chigiri felt guilty for his eyes wandering back to kunigami and his mesmerizing presence.</p><p>he was like a whirlwind in chigiri's life, wreaking havoc just by existing in his vicinity and the baker found it incredibly irritating that the man didn't even have the nerve to feel the same way.</p><p>the match was a game of tug-of-war until the bitter end with long and drawn out battles for each point taken. even though, nagi's team inevitably won, chigiri could only imagine the strain their bodies were feeling by the end. he felt exhausted just looking at them.</p><p>as the red head left the bleachers to congratulate nagi at the locker rooms, he had to cross the field in a hurry before his friend got swooped into a team meeting.</p><p>a white shirt flopped in front of his feet from seemingly out of nowhere, making him stop dead in his tracks. he looked up at the muscular figure that was now running his way and instantly felt a pang of regret as he blushed as bright as his hair.</p><p>
  <em>this is divine punishment. God, i am so sorry for whatever i did to deserve this-</em>
</p><p>"sorry, my shirt flew away,"</p><p>chigiri just blinked at the all too familiar man in front of him. he had a towel around his neck to catch the sweat dripping from his chiseled face, tired barely-interested eyes, and was glancing at the shirt in front of him.</p><p>the footballer looked up and, in the heat of the moment, the baker suddenly grabbed the shirt from the ground before the other could get a good look at his red face.</p><p>"here," he shoved it in the owner's face, blocking his view. </p><p>
  <em>God, it's me again, i'm begging at this point, please end this-</em>
</p><p>one of the tohoku players that had long black hair covering his blue eyes shouted out towards them, "hey, kunigami! coach is calling us, c'mon!"</p><p>"uh, thanks, sorry about that," he took his shirt and started jogging towards the herd of his teammates.</p><p>chigiri let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, "i need sugar."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i posted this twice bc i edited it to make it a lot better (bc i was rushed it for no reason) and i also don't know how ao3 works. BUT, as a "sorry i don't like this chapter" gift, i'm updating today w my favorite chapter! thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. impeccable timing once again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>summary reference !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was the monday after midterms and all of kunigami's grades were as they should be, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>(leaving chigiri's presence was the only way to achieve that but that didn't he liked it.)</p><p> </p><p>thus, he found himself entering his regular bakery of choice and walking up to the friendly cashier.</p><p> </p><p>"wait, hisako...before you take his order, can you get the dishes in the back? i can take over the front end for a few minutes, hina forgot to clean up the mess from the lunchtime rush before leaving again,"</p><p> </p><p>the red head was taking off his clear gloves finger by finger, with an apologetic look thrown towards the doe eyed cashier.</p><p> </p><p>"okay!" she nodded and went through the door to the back area.</p><p> </p><p>the young baker was soon frowning in front of kunigami— eyes angry, lips pouted, and eyebrows drawn together, for a reason beyond kunigami's current knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>he looked cute like that, kunigami thought, long lashes seemingly reaching his eyebrows and spirited eyes going impossibly bright. his scent wafted into kunigami's face a half second later and it made his knees go weak. he smelled of warm homemade cinnamon buns that had come fresh out the oven with a dash of fresh candied pecans from a county fair. kunigami was reminded of the summers from his childhood as his mind wandered, completely enveloped in the man's presence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>does he even like summer? he seems like he'd prefer autumn, he wears a lot of sweaters. he's cute in them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>while he was acutely aware of the fact that it was the worst possible time to be zoning out, the footballer couldn't seem to snap himself back to reality with the baker's face so close.</p><p> </p><p>the red head didn't say anything either as he leaned over the register with a displeased stare, dragging out a silence that was now heavy enough to crush a car. it made the customer rack his (already short-circuiting) brain for what he could've done to the baker that was just so maleficent.</p><p> </p><p>kunigami began to fidget his hands under the gaze, "uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"where have you been?! you disappeared for a whole week! i thought i fucked up your danish or something and you were mad! i went crazy over it!"</p><p> </p><p>"oh,"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>oh</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"did you miss me?"</p><p> </p><p>kunigami regretted the words as soon as he blurted them out, wondering what on earth compelled him to say that and why he let it happen so easily.</p><p> </p><p>"really?" he deadpanned, pausing for the longest second known to man, "of course i did, you're my favorite regular!"</p><p> </p><p>kunigami's smile and short laugh made the baker glare harder, apparently unamused by the confession.</p><p> </p><p>(but try as he might to hide it, his face was beet red.)</p><p> </p><p>"are you seriously on a power trip because of that? i thought you knew that already."</p><p> </p><p>"i didn't," hints of smile still on his face, "and it wasn't the food or anything. i was actually just studying for my midterms at the library for hours on end— won't happen again, promise."</p><p> </p><p>the man suddenly laughed at that, "what about your finals, dumbass?"</p><p> </p><p>kunigami shrugged because, unfortunately, he knew he was willing to throw his finals if it made the baker smile.</p><p> </p><p>"i was just thrown off...i thought you liked to study here," he mumbled, rubbing at the black hair tie on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>is he...nervous?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i do! it's just...distracting sometimes... it's not anything you did,"</p><p> </p><p>the baker's eyes fixed on his face as if he was trying to read his every microexpression. after a few seconds, he was satisfied and simply scoffed in reply. the sound held no real malice, sounding more like a laugh than a sneer, and made the ginger's heart freeze with worry.</p><p> </p><p>kunigami watched his bright eyed glare turn to the register under his elbows as he started punching in his regular order. the names of each item popped up on the small screen in structured green characters with their prices flashing by next to them.</p><p> </p><p>"how'd t-the calculus one go? did you get a good grade?"</p><p> </p><p>kunigami's stomach fluttered like there were full birds in there instead of cutesy butterflies. he caught himself smiling at the fact that he remembered what he was studying for over a week ago.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah actually, i got a 92 on it."</p><p> </p><p>despite collecting no payment, the register suddenly printed out a short receipt that the baker crumpled and tossed into the trash behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"i could've helped you study for it, i'm a mathematics major," he explained, walking to the carafe of hot water with a mug he grabbed on the way, "would've made sure you got a 100,"</p><p> </p><p>"hey, wait, i didn't pay," he commented, still behind the register.</p><p> </p><p>"it's on the house," the smaller man replied, looking over his shoulder with a grin, "it sounds like your studying paid off, so consider it a post-midterm gift,"</p><p> </p><p>kunigami felt his face burn. the baker had no idea just how whipped he was and this was not helping his case. there was a long silence that feel between them and kunigami realized he was supposed to say something, instead of just watching him happily from behind the pick up counter.</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, chigiri," he subtly added a ten dollar tip to the jar— the price of his usual order— and the baker paused at the sound of his name before tossing him a 'no problem!' without much thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>was i not supposed to say that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"so, you can make the drinks too?"</p><p> </p><p>"yep, my parents own the shop, so they made sure i was able to make everything on the menu, i just prefer baking pretty cakes and pastries. you get the cheese danish, usually, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah,"</p><p> </p><p>"try this and actually let me know how you like it this time," he glared but it held no real malice. he was handed a plate with two different danishes and a his usual tea.</p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry," he shrugged defensively, "it won't happen again!"</p><p> </p><p>kunigami went to his table and set up for another day of pretending to studying. meanwhile the baker took care of the few customers that walked in and cleaned up behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"i have a confession to make," </p><p> </p><p>his heart was racing and his eyebrows instinctively raised at the bluntness of the chigiri's comment. the ginger offered him the seat directly across from him by kicking it out like the baker had done last time.</p><p> </p><p>"that's ominous," kunigami replied as the other sat and shook out his loose ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>"i know your name,"</p><p> </p><p>"...i don't think that's a confession,"</p><p> </p><p>he broke out into laughter and it made the footballer's heart skip and then he laughed too without even realizing.</p><p> </p><p>he flipped one of his red locks over his shoulder, "you were supposed to ask why or how,"</p><p> </p><p>"that's what i was supposed to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"okay, okay...how do you know my name, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"i was at last saturday's game!" he was clearly very proud of this and it was cute the way his eyes lit up, "you're a striker like my best friend, that game was amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>wait...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"you're the one who caught my shirt!"</p><p> </p><p>"fuck, you remember that?"</p><p> </p><p>"i thought it was you but you ran away so quickly-"</p><p> </p><p>"chigiri?" hisako tapped his shoulder from behind and pointed to the back room, "can you come sign for this delivery?"</p><p> </p><p>"you're timing is ridiculous," kunigami nearly rolled his eyes but the bakers li'l smirk was too satisfying to be upset in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>"i'd love to, hisako. i'll see you, hopefully sometime in the next month, kunigami!"</p><p> </p><p>he snorted at the snide remark and sipped his tea, a giddy feeling settling somewhere deep in his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>double update 🥳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>